<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫猫不都这样的么 by Chocoicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858207">猫猫不都这样的么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy'>Chocoicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 女装, 很主动的杨博尧, 情趣用品, 水手服猫耳娘</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>保安！保安呢！（bushi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫猫不都这样的么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我也不知道为什么我一个BE党就写了两篇pwp还全是EB，但我个人认为这篇也是肉体EB精神BE，反正我觉得我写什么都是精神BE，change my mind。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到开门的声音，杨博尧赶紧跑到床上摆好姿势，期间差点撞倒了床头柜上的床头灯。后穴塞着东西真的不利于行动，他每走一步都能感觉到坚硬的金属挤压着敏感点周围，像是隔靴搔痒般刺激着他，他甚至没怎么动作就已经开始出汗了。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧跪趴在床上装作看手机，下体感到了阵阵凉风，他徒劳无功的拉了拉深蓝色百褶裙的裙摆，最终决定放弃，反正他不会需要等很久。果然，房门在五秒后被打开，门外传来倒抽一口气的声音，杨博尧满意地翘起了嘴角，但是并没有回头去看门外的人。</p><p> </p><p>	「你……」陈韦丞咽了下口水，努力让自己的语气保持轻松平常，「你好。」陈韦丞想打自己一巴掌。你好？他们从来不这么打招呼。「我回来了。」废话，他没回来还能站在这里看到这么一副景象？</p><p> </p><p>	「Hi!」杨博尧这才转过身来跪在床上，粉红色的尾巴被甩到身后，陈韦丞的眼神留恋地瞄过去，又迅速回过神来顽固地把眼神放在杨博尧的脸上。他这才发现杨博尧脱下了眼镜，没有镜片阻挡的双眼比平时看上去要大，朦胧的眼神中带着刻意的无辜。杨博尧伸手摸了摸头顶上的粉红色猫耳朵发夹，「你看，我有猫耳朵欸！」</p><p> </p><p>	「嗯，」陈韦丞点点头，发出无意义的音节。「你为什么……」他小心翼翼地扫视了一遍杨博尧的一身行头——头顶上竖起跟尾巴一样粉红色的猫耳朵，发夹子完美的掩盖在长长了的头发之下，像是真的从黑色的柔软发丝中长出了两只猫耳朵。红色领巾平顺的垂在白色领子下，领子随着他举手又放下的动作短暂露出了脖子上的黑痣又瞬间把它盖住。百褶裙的裙摆在背后的位置因为猫尾巴而翘了起来，但恰好遮住了陈韦丞闭上眼睛就能想象出手感的臀肉，陈韦丞逼自己张开眼睛，现在就在自己的性幻想对象面前闭上眼遐想实在是太变态了，就算是对方先主动地把自己的性幻想演出来也一样。毛绒绒的尾巴尖垂在被蓝灰色长袜包裹着的小腿上，杨博尧抬起脚背轻轻摩擦了一下另一条腿的小腿肚，陈韦丞甩了甩头试图让自己维持理智。「你为什么……」，他举起手在半空中挥舞了两下，他说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧跳下床的动作像猫一样轻盈，脚尖踩在地毯上无声无息，一眨眼就走到了陈韦丞的面前。「我想做个实验，证明我的一些猜想。」他的嘴角仍然挂着志得意满的微笑，像是他每次在镜头前拉琴时完美完成炫技的桥段后一般。</p><p> </p><p>	「那你……」陈韦丞清了清喉咙，「那你成功论证你的猜想了吗？不管那是什么。」</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧没有说话，只是垂眼看向陈韦丞已经明显鼓起来的裆部，然后笑着点了点头。陈韦丞明白了他指的是什么，瞬间就从脖子到脸颊都红透了。杨博尧完全不给他面子地轻笑了出声，他踏前一步抓过陈韦丞无意识的因为紧张而抓住衣摆的手，引导他把手放到自己的腰上，接着踮起脚尖去亲吻他。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧蜻蜓点水般吻了一下陈韦丞的下巴，因为今天没有拍视频的计划所以他没有刮干净胡子，胡茬蹭在嘴唇上有点刺痒。他像猫舔毛一样舔了舔陈韦丞的下巴，然后转而去舔陈韦丞的嘴角、下唇、上唇，陈韦丞忍不住张开嘴想与他接吻，杨博尧立刻退后了半步，皱起的眉头表示对他性急的不满。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧转过身走回到床边，他爬上床的时候还是没有看向身后的人，因为他知道他一定会跟上来的。他在想要在床上躺好时被身后爬上来抱住自己的人阻止了，杨博尧张开了一点跪着的双腿，陈韦丞会意跪到他的腿间。他掀开杨博尧的裙子，如愿看见没有任何布料阻隔的洁白臀肉。杨博尧小幅度地摆动了一下臀部，猫尾巴上的人造毛扫在陈韦丞已经脱下了裤子的大腿内侧让他痒得打颤。</p><p> </p><p>	「别动。」陈韦丞按着杨博尧的臀部，俯下身去吻他的后脖颈。杨博尧呜咽了一下，稍微消停了一会儿又开始动了起来。他的阴茎已经被刺激得渗出了前液，后穴的肛塞随着他刚才的走动不停地轻碰他的敏感点，他需要更强的刺激。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧转过头捕捉陈韦丞的嘴唇，趁着几下深吻之后停下来喘气的间隙问他，「你要操我吗？主人？」他感觉到陈韦丞贴着自己臀部的阴茎的跳动，知道自己得逞了。陈韦丞慢慢地把肛塞拔了出来，肛塞完全拔出肛门时发出了清脆的「啵」的一声，杨博尧在一瞬间的刺激下腿软得塌下了腰，又被陈韦丞捞着撑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>	混合了体液的润滑剂没有了肛塞的阻挡而开始流下来，陈韦丞用指尖擦掉杨博尧大腿上的液体，随即插进他的后穴给他扩张。一直插着肛塞的后穴不需要多久就已经可以完全容纳三根手指，于是陈韦丞套上安全套，一手扶着杨博尧的髋骨一手扶着自己的阴茎插入他的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧顺着陈韦丞撞击的节奏向后摆动臀部，他满足地叹息出声，手紧抓着床单来抑制自己身体的颤抖，感觉自己已经临近高潮边缘。他双手撑着床无法腾出手来抚摸自己的阴茎，于是他收紧后穴提醒陈韦丞，陈韦丞抓着他髋骨的手被刺激得收紧了一些。「主人，摸我。」杨博尧着急地直接提出要求，陈韦丞听罢终于松开手，伸到他的身前如他所愿的握住他的阴茎快速地撸动。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞知道自己也支撑不了多久，他在杨博尧的高潮中继续加快速度抽插，在他高潮后也埋在他的后穴中射了出来。杨博尧缓了缓便向前爬了两步，陈韦丞的阴茎滑出了他的体内。杨博尧等陈韦丞扔掉安全套后把他推倒在床上，找了个舒服的姿势侧躺着枕在陈韦丞的肩膀上。杨博尧侧头把鼻子埋在陈韦丞的颈窝上嗅了嗅，做爱过后的体味混合着空气中一点点精液的腥味不算好闻，他吻了吻陈韦丞的锁骨，尝出了汗水的淡淡咸味，忍不住咬了一下他的锁骨。</p><p> </p><p>	「哇你怎么咬人！」陈韦丞的手正在梳着杨博尧柔软的发尾，抱怨的时候也没有停止按摩他的后颈的动作。</p><p> </p><p>	「太咸了。」他泄愤般翻身离开了陈韦丞的触摸，他头枕在枕头上安静而缓慢地呼吸着，一时间俩人都没有说话。感觉自己喘匀了气之后，杨博尧举起手示意陈韦丞拉他起来，「我要去洗澡。」</p><p> </p><p>	「哪有人不断命令自己主人做事的。」陈韦丞也不愿起床，但是看着杨博尧誓不罢休的样子只好坐起身握住他的手腕把他拉起来。杨博尧顺着陈韦丞的动作把自己塞进陈韦丞的怀中，他把下巴搁在陈韦丞的肩膀上，再次张嘴咬了一下陈韦丞的耳廓，「猫猫不都这样的么。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我应该不用说大家都知道我的灵感来源是VR chat那期，至于为什么我现在才写，我不知道，可能我有时差......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>